1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal module that is installed in a display device.
2. Background Information
A conventional liquid crystal module has a rear frame, a light reflecting sheet, a linear light source (e.g., a cold cathode tube), a pair of lamp frames, an optical sheet, a liquid crystal panel and a bezel. The light reflecting sheet and the linear light source are disposed inside the rear frame. The lamp frames are provided along short sides of the rear frame. The optical sheet and the liquid crystal panel are disposed at top end opening of the rear frame. Four edges of the liquid crystal panel are surrounded by the bezel. The rear frame is formed by bending sheet metal into a shallow box shape. The rear frame has a plurality of attachment flanges for attaching the liquid crystal module to a cabinet of an electronic device. The attachment flanges are formed at each of four corners of the rear frame. The attachment flanges are formed by outwardly bending end portions of outer plates of double-walled side plates at a right angle, respectively. The double-walled side plates are formed by bending along long sides of the rear frame in an inverted U shape. Each of the attachment flanges has a fastener insertion hole made by punching.
Meanwhile, with another conventional liquid crystal display device, a concave component is formed in the center of the bottom of a lower frame to increase the mechanical strength of the lower frame, and a power circuit board is attached to the concave component for heat dissipation (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-137446, for example). With further another conventional liquid crystal module, a circuit board is disposed at a spaced apart location from a bezel and an outer plate of a double-walled plate between the bezel and the outer plate. The double-walled plate is formed along a long side of a rear frame. Furthermore, these components are fastened together at one or more places, thereby increasing the bezel fixing strength and the grounding of the circuit board (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-175378, for example).